Love Wasn't Enough
by Sebs
Summary: A two-part chapter story. King Alistair visits Kirkwall and finds something he never expected: his old friend, Warden-companion, and lover. Only problem is, Alistair still loves her but is now married to Anora. Rated M for detailed smut in Chapter two.
1. Part One

**A/N #1: **

**Rating:** This fanfic is absolutely, without a doubt, rated M for MATURE AUDIENCES. There is a very detailed, graphic sexual scene within this fanfic in Chapter Two, so if that is NOT your thing, please do not read.

**Spoiler Alert:** If you have not played Dragon Age: Origins or Dragon Age II, and if you have not romanced Alistair in ANY way, there are spoilers ahead for you folk, so please read at your own risk.

He sat, leaning against his desk and stared at the bed. They had never lain in an actual bed together, only the bedroll they had used in camp. Though, since the Blight had ended, he pictured how it would be and feel again almost every night. He hadn't seen her since he wed Anora, since she decided his future as King of Ferelden. She knew all along she was an elf and would never be able to marry a human prince and be queen, it was an impossible possibility. Kiisu; the elf rogue he had fallen in love with. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes love _isn't_ enough, but oh how he wished it were.

XXX

_The sky was clear and the stars shown bright that night in the camp. The crickets chirped, birds sang their song in the distance and the camp fire crackled; everything seemed perfect, was perfect, and he couldn't wait any longer._

_She was sitting next to the campfire, her long chocolate hair curling around her face as she moved slightly in a failed attempt to be comfortable against the wooden log she leaned on. Her eye caught his and she smiled, her cheeks turning a flushed red before turning back towards the fire, embarrassed._

_He took a deep breath, stood, and walked over to her slowly. As he walked up to her, she turned and stared up at him. He held out his hand which she softly took and stood to face him._

"_All right," He began, "I really… don't know how to ask you this."_

_An amused smile played across her mouth and she cocked her head at him. "Are you sweating?"_

"_No. I- I, uh, mean yes." He fumbled with his words, unable to think of how to say what he wanted to ask. His mouth suddenly felt so dry and he swallowed hard. "I mean, I'm a little nervous… sure. Not that this is anything bad, or frightening, or… well, yes." He sighed, 'a little nervous?' Who was he kidding? "Oh, how do I say this? You think it would be easier but every time I'm around you I feel as if my head's about to explode. I- I can't think straight!" He threw his hands into the air in frustration. Why couldn't he just say the words?_

_Eyebrow raised, she stared at him, hopelessly confused. "Oh? Thanks a lot."_

"_I don't mean it like that! I mean…" He groaned. "All right, let me start over."_

_He took a deep breath and stared into her forest green eyes, feeling as if he would melt into her at any moment._

"_Here's the thing; being near you makes me crazy… but I can't imagine being without you. Not… ever."_

_He swallowed hard again; it was now or never, no holding back any longer. _

"_I don't know how to say this another way… I want to spend the night with you. Here, in the camp. Maybe this is too fast, I… don't know, but I know what I feel."_

_He could tell the seriousness of his voice surprised her as her dark eyes searched his. Her expression was unreadable; something that often happened when she was around him, something that never failed to fascinate him._

_Minutes passed before she broke the silence that had enveloped them both. "You want to spend the night? Are you sure?"_

_He nodded. "I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place, but when will it be perfect? If things were, we wouldn't even have met. We sort of… stumbled into each other. And despite this being the least perfect time," he smiled softly at her, "I still found myself falling for you in-between all the fighting and everything else."_

_He stared at the ground, unsure if he was truly able to get across how he felt. He didn't want to come right out and admit he loved her – even if he did – he was terrified it'd be too soon._

"_I really don't want to wait anymore," he admitted, "I- I've never done this before… you know that." He moved closer to her, just close enough to touch her._

"_I want it to be with you, while we have the chance… In case…" He trailed off, and suddenly the realization of the situation hit him harder than he expected. He felt a familiar pain stir in the deepest part of his chest, something that reminded him how quickly their lives could be ended: Duncan's death._

_When his eyes met hers once again, she smiled that soft smile that had always entranced him. "No need to say anything else. I agree."_

_He couldn't take it any longer and he quickly moved forward, pushing his body against hers. Their lips met and the entire world seemed to fade away around them. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and bent forward, pressing his arm into her knees from behind. She fell into his waiting arms, willingly and he carried her to his tent. They were both very aware their entire group was watching and had seen, but neither cared._

_That night, they lay naked in each other's arms, sometimes talking, sometimes making love all over again. He admitted he loved her after their bodies could physically take no more and she had curled next to him to sleep, laying her head against his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Before the realm of dreams captured her, she reached her hand to his face and gently touched his cheek. "I love you, too," She admitted, "and I always will."_

XXX

A knock at the door roused him from his memories and he cleared his throat, straightening himself before saying "Come in." Tegan entered a few seconds later and gave him a hearty smile, to which Alistair could only scowl at.

"Majesty, everything is packed and ready when you are. We should leave before nightfall, so we can catch the boat in time. I'm sure your queen misses you."

Alistair sighed. "Tegan, you're always so formal; I've asked you countless times to not call me 'Majesty'! And the only thing she misses about me is the 'having someone there to boss around' part."

Teagan just smiled and awaited orders from his King.

"All right, all right… Give me a few moments to collect my things and I shall meet you outside." He said with a sneer.

Nodding, Teagan turned and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

One week ago they had landed in Kirkwall in hopes of meeting the Champion, Katerina Hawke, and asking her for much needed help in Ferelden. They had rented a room inside The Hanged Man and toured the city, meeting various nobles and alienage folk, passing time until they were able to meet with the Champion.

Six days had passed before he was finally able to receive an audience with her, though he had the not-so-enjoyable time of meeting Knight-Commander Meredith first. He had had a nice little chat with the Commander and then he was able to speak to the Champion, but as Alistair expected, she was unable to offer any help at the time because of the escalating war between the Templar's and the Mage's; she had to stay in Kirkwall. After a small chitchat concerning the war and Orlais, Alistair and Teagan bid farewell to the Champion and returned to Lowtown to make preparations to depart for Ferelden the next day.

Alistair spun around in his wooden chair to face his desk. Scattered atop were papers of various sorts, an ink well, and the silver amulet of his mother's that she had found during their travels in Redcliffe and given to him as a gift. He had always kept it with him since it was returned to him, for the fact it was his mothers and the plain simple fact that Kiisu was the one that had reunited him with it. He clutched the necklace to his heart and sighed, putting the chain around his neck before he stood. He grabbed his small pack he had brought with him and made his way out the door, down the stairs of The Hanged Man, and out into the dusky night of Lowtown.

The cool night air felt refreshing as it engulfed him when he stepped out the door, washing over and soothing him of the hot, stuffy air that was inside the tavern. He breathed in deep and filled his lungs, hoping the air would somehow magically wash away all the pain and despair he felt, but to no avail.

He looked around for Teagan but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Alistair shrugged; figuring he probably got tired of waiting and headed to the docks. He turned the corner to head in that direction when he slowed, seeing ahead of him a dark silhouette seemingly running towards him. As light fell over the dark shadow, he recognized the face to be that of Hawke's, the Champion of Kirkwall he had spoken to just the day before.

She skidded to a stop in front of him, bent over and rested her hands on her upper thighs, panting from loss of breath.

"Hawke? If you're trying to catch the boat, the docks are in the other direction!" He jested, a smile on his face.

She eyed him oddly and he awkwardly scratched the short stubble on his face.

"I came looking for you. I ran because I thought you may have already caught the boat back to Ferelden and I was afraid I may have missed you."

Now it was his turn to eye her oddly. "You were looking for me? Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing, you said you were looking for me?"

She stood up straight and stared at him. _What an odd man_. "After we talked yesterday, it occurred to me you had another Warden with you during your travels and fight against the Blight."

His ears perked up, she had his interest now. "Yes, what of it?"

"I talked to my companions, Varric in particular, and he told me that the Warden who was with you during the Blight; she had been seen in Kirkwall recently. I assumed you didn't know, and since you were already here in Kirkwall, I figured you'd want to see her if she is still in the city."

_She's here… after all this time, after all these years; I may get a chance to tell her the truth…_ He sighed. _But what if she had already left?_

"How recent?"

"She arrived on the boat this afternoon, apparently here on Warden-Commander business. From what I've learned, she was last seen in Hightown."

He smiled in spite of himself. _She had become a Commander, after all._ "Thank you, Hawke. This information means a lot to me."

She winked at him. "So I've heard."

He eyed her suspiciously again and was about to ask what she meant when a tall elf with white hair walked up behind her. She turned to him, nodded, and then turned back to Alistair.

"Forgive my shortness, your Majesty, but Kirkwall troubles await. I wish you good luck." And with another wink, she turned and disappeared into the night with her elf companion. Or lover, Alistair would have guessed by the way they looked at each other; a look all too familiar to him.

He was about to turn and once again, head in the direction of the docks to tell Teagan that they would not be departing Kirkwall tonight and would be remaining in the city for a short time longer, when Teagan himself strolled out of the darkness.

"What is it with everyone finding me tonight?" Alistair exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Teagan cocked his head, confused. "Majesty?"

"Oh, nothing. Where did you disappear to?"

"I went to the docks to wait for you, after awhile I assumed you were still here so I came back and… here you are. You just couldn't leave the good ole' ale behind, huh?"

"That's me, the drunken King of Ferelden!" He snickered, and then thought about what he had just said. "Anora would whip me herself if she heard me say that."

Teagan gave a hearty laugh. "Shall we head to the docks? The boat won't wait for us."

"Change of plans, we're staying in Kirkwall for awhile longer." Before Teagan could protest, Alistair raised his hand. "I have more business to attend to; matters of the heart. Don't wait up for me!"

With that, Alistair was the one to now disappear into the night, walking proud as he headed for Hightown.


	2. Part Two

**WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES!**This fanfic is absolutely, without a doubt, rated M for MATURE AUDIENCES. There is a very detailed, graphic sexual scene within this fanfic, so if that is NOT your thing, please do not read.

**Author's Note:**This is part two and the final chapter in my Love Wasn't Enough story. If you don't want to be spoiled, please read Part One first!

**Quick Note:** Its 630am and I've been up all night finishing this. I just scanned this quickly for spelling errors, spacebar errors, etc.. I am _extremely_ tired and will correct anything I missed at a later date. Thank you for your understanding!

XXX

_The stars were out once more, shining high above the camp, except this time, nothing was perfect. Everything felt sad, lost… empty. He had broken up with her at the Landsmeet just hours before, ended their relationship and broke her heart in the process. He tried to explain that, at the time, he felt it was best. He tried to explain that they could never have children together, and as king he would be required to have a child, to have an heir – even though none of that mattered in the end anyway, since she asked him, begged him to sleep with Morrigan to save both of their lives. And then, there was the topic of her being an elf and him a human noble, the marriage idea wasn't even possible, but even after that, she still insisted, saying she could and would instead remain his mistress. He declined, saying marriage – whether for love or not – was a serious matter and that being unfaithful was too below him._

_Tears streamed down her face as she begged him for any alternative than the one he was laying in front of her, but still he said no, and simply left and retreated to the camp in which they spent their first night together. He had to be alone._

_It seemed like hours had passed before Kiisu and the rest of his companions returned, each one in turn retreating to their own tents for much needed sleep; all but her. Instead, she sat by the fire, staring into the flames in search of, what Alistair was sure to be, a way to rewind time and correct the mistake she had made: him. He watched her, tears falling silently down her cheeks and his heart ached. It would be so easy to walk up to her and kiss her as hard and passionately as he still wanted to. But he couldn't._

_She turned, her eyes searching his and she stood and walked towards him. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears._

"_I want to talk. About us." She stated, simply. She had stopped crying for the moment, but he could still make out the wet marks the tears had made down her cheeks in the shadows the fire cast on her face._

_He sighed, knowing all too well where this was about to go. "Really? I was pretty sure we'd already said everything that needed saying."_

_She hung her head in defeat as fresh tears streamed down her face. "Can you really end it? Just like that?"_

"_You think it was easy for me? It's not." Even though senses screamed at him not to, he reached out and gently touched her cheek, thumbing away a tear in the process. "I love you. I'll always love you. But there are things that are more important than what I want. I wish it were otherwise."_

_She touched her hand to his, sinking her head into his palm. "It doesn't have to be like that."_

_He tore his hand away and stared at the ground. He had to make her understand that this was right, that this was the way things had to be, even if it meant breaking her heart in the process._

"_We have a job to do. So please… let's focus on that." His mouth was very quickly going dry and he felt his own tears fighting to be shown, but he blinked them away. He wouldn't fall apart; he couldn't, not in front of her. "Thinking about you is just too painful. And too tempting."_

_She reached out for him again, but he turned and disappeared into his tent, leaving her there to stare after him._

_Once inside her tent, Kiisu cried herself to sleep and little did she know, he was doing the same._

XXX

The moon was high in the sky as Alistair walked through Hightown, searching frantically for any sign of her. He went over the layout of it in his mind; The Blooming Rose was out of the question, she wouldn't be at the Viscount's Keep, making the Chantry the only place left to search. He nodded to himself and headed south from the Market towards the Chantry.

As he turned the corner and faced the stairs leading up, he saw her. She hadn't changed at all. Her long brown hair wrapped around the curvature of her face, her dark green eyes searching those of a man Alistair had come to know as Sebastian Vael since his time in Kirkwall, and she still wore the same armor; the Ancient Elven armor set they had come across during their travels together.

He watched her with great interest as she held a conversation with the Prince. She motioned with her hands, clearly trying to explain something with great detail and Alistair smiled, remembering when they themselves had had conversations and she would do the same exact thing.

"Well, I must head back to the Chantry." He barely heard Sebastian say. "It was great to meet you, Warden-Commander, please stop by the Chantry anytime." He smiled, took her hand and kissed it gently, and then disappeared through the Chantry doors.

Alistair cringed at the sight of another man touching her in any way, shape, or form, even if it was just a friendly gesture. A hint of jealousy ripped through his very core, tearing at his heart and stomach until he felt he was going to be sick. His heart was pounding, his mind was fuzzy, and his heart ached. He didn't have any right to feel the way he did; he was the one who left her, after all, and he hated himself for it.

Kiisu turned and faced away from the Chantry, looking to the stairs. Before Alistair could react, she saw him. Their eyes locked on to one another's and for a brief moment, neither could breathe. The world and everything and everyone in it disappeared; only the two of them remained.

In an instant, memories flashed back to both of them, flooding them to their very core with emotions and feelings neither one had experienced or felt for roughly six years.

XXX  
><em><br>Six months after the Archdemon was slain, a ceremony was held for Alistair's marriage to Queen Anora in Denerim. Kiisu was in attendance alongside Wynne; the elder mage which she had become close with during their travels against the Blight. The Warden he loved never tried to opt out of the celebration, simply saying she would attend._

_After the ceremony, a great feast was held at the Arl's Estate. Everyone that had attended the ceremony and even some of those who didn't came to relish in their new King and Queen of Ferelden. Songs were played and dances were danced as everyone enjoyed the festivities. Everyone except the new King._

_Alistair's eyes searched everywhere for her, and it wasn't long until she found her standing next to the mage that had accompanied her, listening to Wynne talk with random folk that had also attended. She was wearing a long indigo dress that made a crisscross at her neck and tied at the back. _She truly is breathtaking._ Alistair thought, sighing out loud. _

_Her eyes caught his and for a moment he disappeared completely and was transported back to a time when he was hers. Seconds elapsed before he was dragged back to reality as Anora clenched his hand._

"_That is your old companion, yes? The Warden?" She asked, pointing in Kiisu's direction._

_Alistair nodded, eyes still locked onto his old lovers._

_Anora didn't say anything else and simply walked over to her, basically dragging Alistair behind her._

_Kiisu shifted uncomfortably as they drew closer, tearing her eyes purposely away from Alistair's and instead meeting his new wife's gaze head-on with a forced smile._

"_How fares you, Warden?" He heard Anora ask, still unable to tear his eyes away from the elf's face._

_Kiisu bowed slightly. "As pleasant as things can be with the Blight now over, your Highness."_

"_Alistair, why don't you offer a dance to your old companion?"_

_He felt the color fade from his face and raised his hand to protest but Anora would hear none of it._

"_Your Highness, that isn't really necess-"_

"_Nonsense." Anora said, cutting Kiisu off. "I insist. He's a married man now and I know how he'll miss his little boy adventures and companions."_

_Alistair sighed before he slowly took Kiisu's hand and led her out onto the empty floor. The song was slow, and he held onto her waist for dear life, knowing this would be the very last time he'd ever be this close to her. The look on her face made his chest feel heavy; he knew by the look in her eyes she was somewhere far, far away._

"_You look very, uh, beautiful tonight." He finally forced himself to say, breaking the silence between them._

"_Hm? Oh, thank you. Majesty."_

"_You know, you don't have to call me that."_

"_But I do."_

_He closed his eyes and breathed her in, letting himself go to another place as memories flooded him._

"_I miss you." He breathed out in a whisper, not being able to hold it in any longer._

_For the first time since he had taken her hand to dance, she looked up at him, and when Alistair reopened his eyes to meet her stare, he noticed she looked as if she were about to cry. His heart sank._

"_Alistair… don't…"_

"_I'm sorry, but I do."_

"_I'm living with this, as you said we must."_

"_Kiisu…"_

_She pulled away from him, quickly letting go of his hand and shoulder. A single tear fell down her cheek and he had to force himself to not reach up and wipe it away, to not smother her in affection and comfort her fully._

"_Thank you for the dance, your Majesty, and congratulations on your marriage to Queen Anora." The last of her words ended in something of a squeal as she was beginning to fully cry. She bowed quickly and rushed past Alistair, disappearing into the crowd behind them before he could turn fast enough to see where she had gone._

_After the commotion died down and people began to leave, Alistair took refuge upstairs in the bedroom the Arl had offered them for the night. Soon after, Anora entered with a grin. She stripped down into her small clothes and lay quietly next to him._

"_You were lovers, yes? You and that Warden that was here tonight? You were together during your journey against the Blight?" Her tone became mocking. "How could you bed an elf?"_

_Alistair sat up straight and turned to meet her spiteful glare. "Let's get one thing straight, Anora." A look of pure disgust played across his face. "You may be my queen and you may be my wife, but my heart will never belong to you and I will __**never**__ love you. You will __**never**__ be her."_

_He turned over, unable to look at her any longer. He wanted nothing to do with her._

XXX

Overwhelmed, he clenched his eyes shut, only to open them seconds later to see her tear her eyes away and stare at something insignificant on the ground. With courage he didn't know he had right then, he began to slowly walk to the stairs. As he reached the bottom step, he stopped, and to his surprise Kiisu looked down at him, making eye contact once again as she slowly began her descent.

When she reached the step above him, she stopped and bowed slightly.

"Kiisu…"

"Hello, your Majesty." She said softly, her face devoid of any emotion.

"I- I heard you were visiting Kirkwall and I had hopes of seeing you again."

"Oh?"

He stroked his chin nervously, trying to think of any excuse to be able spend time with her.

"All right," He sighed sheepishly, "Truth is: I had hopes that we could talk. We haven't seen each other in years and… things that should have been said were left unsaid for far too long and, well, need to be said."

"I don't know, Alistair." Came the barely audible reply.

"How about drinks at The Hanged Man, then? That's innocent enough, no?" He said with his trademark grin, causing her to smile as her cheeks flushed.

"All right," She replied with a laugh, "drinks it is."

Minutes ticked away to hours as the Warden Elf and Human King shared drinks at the tavern, reminiscing about things that once were and then conversing about things that were in present time. They shied away from the topic that involved their past as lovers; Kiisu only briefly asked how his wife, the queen was, to which Alistair replied "She's herself."

Neither one would get close enough to touch one another and eye contact, if any, was kept short, leaving one or the other to turn away before the urge to lean into a very willing kiss became too much to bear.

When the third round of drinks had run out and daylight was only three hours away, Kiisu stood. Alistair stood with her and she gave him a small hug.

"It was good seeing you, Maj- Alistair." She smiled as she caught herself and stared at the ground.

Alistair felt her gaze caress his body, run up his armored arm, and finally settle on his face where she locked her eyes onto his. He felt a shiver run up his spine and his expression unconsciously turned into an impish grin.

"Must you go so soon?" He asked, eager to spend more time with her and not let the night end so abruptly.

"I was actually going to see about getting a room here for the night." She replied with a shrug.

"Nonsense, I already have a room rented here. You can stay with me, if you'd like." She eyed him curiously. "I, of course, will sleep on the floor." He quickly added with a silly grin after seeing her expression change.

She considered his offer for a moment. It was only after realizing how little money she had and how tired she was, that she nodded. "All right. Thank you, Alistair."

They left the bar area of The Hanged Man, ventured up the stairs and to the back of the tavern where the rooms were. Alistair opened his door, ushered her in, and then slowly closed it behind him.

She sat on the bed and set her pack down beside her on the floor.

"Well, it's better than a bedroll on the cold dirt, I suppose."

Alistair closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He forced himself to even his breathing and not think about the nights they had laid together in their bedrolls during the Blight.

"Are you okay?" Kiisu asked, genuinely concerned by his sudden pale complexion.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, he hadn't seen that expression on her face in years, and it killed him inside to realize how much he had missed it.

He nodded then smiled. "I'm fine." He swallowed the urge down to call her 'love,' something he used to call her back then.

Standing, he began to remove his armor in a slow, deliberate manner. Piece by piece he placed them on the floor next to where he was to sleep; first his arm greaves, gauntlets, leg greaves, and then his cuirass, until he was in his small clothes which consisted of a thin white shirt and brown pants. He stretched, relieved to be out of his heavy armor and caught her quickly turn her head in the opposite direction out the corner of his eye.

"So, you'll take the bed and I will cuddle with the oh-so-cozy hard, wood floor!" He said with a grin, to which he got nervous laughter and then a frown in response.

"I don't mind paying for my own room, Alistair. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I very well can't have you unhappy now, can I? I would suggest we share the same bed and of course, all clothes stay on!" He sat next to her on the bed, placing a soft hand onto her knee. "I jest, Kiisu. But in all seriousness, I'll be fine. We slept on hard ground for a long time, I'm used to it. I promise."

She tried to smile, but couldn't.

"I've missed you." The words flowed out of her mouth as if they were a waterfall. Her voice was barely a whisper, but Alistair heard her perfectly.

He looked away, lips moving silently as he fumbled for the right words, but she spoke again before he was able to form a complete sentence in his mind.

"Do you remember your wedding night?" She sighed. "Oh course you remember it. I mean, do you remember our dance? When you told me that you missed me?"

He nodded silently, noticing the change in her voice as she spoke the last words. She had begun to cry.

She stood then, tears freely flowing down her cheeks and headed for the door. Slowly before she came to the handle, she turned and looked at him still sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry, I need to go. I can't do this."

Her hand grabbed onto the doorknob and turned, but before she could open the door and swing it inwards to leave, he was there. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pinning her against the door with her arm level to her head.

She was sobbing uncontrollably now; the tears that fell down her face leaving wet streaks on her cheeks. Her expression, her tears, her voice were all an exact replica of the night Alistair remembered clearly; the night she begged him to reconsider and once again, his heart ached.

"Please let me leave." She begged him.

"I can't." He admitted. "I don't want you to leave. I let you walk away once, I don't want to again."

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. An air of vulnerability and uncertainty washed over her entire body as she stood limply in his arms against the door. She frowned and blinked, trying to rid herself of the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

Alistair placed his left hand to the side of her neck and held it there, close enough to her cheek to be able to thumb away her tears.

"Kiisu."

She struggled vainly in his arms for a brief moment before collapsing against the door again. "What do you want from me, Alistair? This cannot be, _we_ cannot be… you made that cl-"

The rest of her words were lost to her as his eyes locked onto hers. She stood mesmerized, previous argument forgotten as he leaned in and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes, letting the intense need of her body betray her senses as she felt the soft skin of his lips meet hers; a touch and feeling long overdue. The kiss was a soft caress at first, gentle even, until he parted her lips with his tongue, demanding access. She didn't resist, surrendering her mouth to his with a soft moan.

His right hand fell from holding her wrist against the wall and joined his left in holding onto her face. His fingers traced a line across the skin that wasn't covered by armor on her shoulder and to the nape of her neck, before entangling them completely in her dark brown hair.

He pulled away briefly, tearing his lips from hers to unlock the clasps on the armor at her shoulder, grunting in frustration at wanting to touch more of her. His efforts to undress her turned unsuccessful as Kiisu reached for his chin to recapture his mouth seconds later causing him to gasp into her mouth, surprised by her sudden forcefulness and reluctance to leave go of him even for a second.

Blindly, he felt her body to find his failed effort and the remaining clasps to her armor and he unlocked each, one by one, letting the armor fall to the floor, leaving her in her small clothes. He reached his hands behind her, placing them on her bottom and lifted her. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles around him tightly before pulling away to break the kiss and stare at him curiously.

He grinned and pulled her away from the wall to walk two short strides to the bed, where he laid her down and slowly crawled on top of her. When his face met hers, he leaned down and softly kissed her, only to pull away and cup her face with his right hand.

"You know I still love you?" His question was more of a statement which elicited a smile from her.

"As I you, Alistair. Make love to me, I want to forget the world and all of its problems tonight."

Alistair grinned. She didn't have to ask twice. His mouth met hers again for a slow, passionate kiss as he let his hands run down her back as he slowly pulled her forward. His fingers gripped onto the bottom of her shirt from behind and he quickly pulled the flimsy fabric over her head. Leaning down, he gently captured one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked, hard.

Alistair quickly pushed her past the thresholds of desire. She had gone far too long without feeling his touch, whether sensual or not, and the sudden realization that they were together once more was driving her insane. Her back arched, sending her breast deeper into his mouth as she sank backwards into the soft bed covers again.

His hand crawled down the front of her body until his fingers found the moist, silky folds of her core underneath her smalls. He probed her entrance with his index finger and found her fully ready. Not hesitating a second longer, he dipped his finger inside of her and began a come-hither motion against her inner wall while his thumb ran a fast circular motion around her nub. Again and again he dug deeper into her with delicious friction, adding his middle finger against his index until her body bucked uncontrollably.

She gasped loudly as she teetered dangerously close to the edge of ecstasy. Before she reached her final moment, she leaned down and roughly grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, meeting her mouth with his with such an intensity Alistair had never seen before.

"I want you, Alistair. Please…" She breathed out, panting heavily as she pulled away only when air became an issue.

Pushing him upright, she tugged at the ties on his pants, to which he quickly stood and removed both his smalls and his pants in one fluid motion before returning to her on the bed. She was already tugging at her smalls and he promptly offered help to which she happily accepted as he tore them down her legs, throwing them onto the floor, forgotten.

He sat on the bed in front of her as she climbed on top of his lap, setting one knee, then the other next to his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could physically get him to be, wanting to completely be lost in him.

Alistair exhaled as their eyes met and a newfound hungry anticipation flooded through him. He reached between them; putting his left hand on the gentle dip of her back as he guided her downwards towards his tip.

She breathed in deeply as he entered her and exhaled when her thighs finally met his. For a still breath, she was unable to move, completely captivated as his eyes found hers, until he quickly broke the intense moment and took over. He moved, pulsating inside of her with an incredible energy that he even found shocking. She rocked her hips to match his movements, her soft skin rubbing against the coarse texture of his as she moved her slender form back and forth on his member.

Alistair's thoughts had turned into a hazy mush as he matched her rhythm and before long, he found all of the sensations bombarding him at once hard to control as the last strands of sanity slowly disappeared into pure lust. He took hold of her hips to help the movement along and essentially, speed it up. Her heavy, muffled panting filled his ears and ultimately his mind as she clung onto his shoulders.

Kiisu pulled back and forcefully caressed his lips with hers, entangling their tongues in a rapid, hungry movement. In an instant, she pulled away and inhaled deeply as the climax hit her suddenly. Her walls tightening, releasing, and tightening again around his girth as she succumbed to her orgasm caused Alistair to cry out in a loud, guttural moan as he couldn't hold back any longer and he went rigid with pleasure.

Their joined climax came to a slow halt as they collided again with reality, finding rest in each other's arms. Minutes passed as they breathed, wordless and Kiisu's thighs began to protest. She slowly eased herself off of him and laid back on the bed, her head finding comfort in the pillow as the first wave of exhaustion smashed into her.

Alistair crept next to her, cuddling her head to his chest as he lay next to her, running fingers through her now partially wet, matted hair.

"What happens now?" He heard her ask, her voice mimicking the saddened tone it had just awhile before. "What does this mean?"

He pulled away just far enough to capture her chin in his hand and lift her head to look at him.

"This means you, and only you have my heart. This means I accept the offer you made me many years ago. This means I love you, and only you, my love."

A tear fell from her eye as she closed them and buried her face into his chest. He could feel her heart beating rapidly through her chest and he pulled her closer.

"Don't cry, there isn't any need to. I'm yours, Kiisu. I'm forever yours."

She lifted her head and blinked away the tears that once again blurred her vision and stared at him. He could see her eyes were not only flooded with tears, but a mixture of feelings ranging from happiness, to sadness, and finally falling away to what he could only pinpoint to be confusion.

"But you're married, Alistair. I may not have understood it then but over the years the reality of it became clear and I understand it now. Anora is your wife; you have obligations to her."

"The only obligations I have are to rule Ferelden by her side and produce an heir. Of both I've technically already have done, seeing as I impregnated Morrigan on behalf of your request." He grinned at her but his joke only elicited a grimace in return. He sighed. "My point is, I don't love her. I'll continue to fulfill my duties as King and stay by her side as just that; her husband, her king. As far as love goes, you're my choice. You've always been my choice and I want you to remain that choice until my dying day."

She smiled, unable to remain sad anymore, although her insides ached with the wrongness of the situation that had just happened and would continue to happen if she let it.

"All right," She said with a frown. "I agree, but how will we make this work? You are King and I'm just Warden-Commander."

"I guess the Grey Warden's will suddenly need my help a lot more now." He replied with an impish grin. "Besides, we have year's worth of love-making to make up for. Ferelden can wait for a little while."

Her smile beamed as he leaned closer to her, his mouth barely touching hers. "I love you, Alistair."

"I love you, too." He replied with a grin, before leaning in completely to meet his mouth to hers once again. _Maybe, sometimes, love can be enough._


End file.
